Two Hearts: One Beat
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Gordo's been accepted at Harvard... will he go? What happens when he realizes that he misses a certain someone? L/G - please review! I love reviews! ^_^
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, nothing. Seriously. Have you noticed a pattern here?

Two Hearts: One Beat

_"W-what?"_

Gordo looked at his friends' Lizzie and Miranda, nervously smiling. They were gaping in astonishment. He sat down on the fresh green grass. Tears filled Lizzie's eyes as she sat close to him, wrapping her arm across his shoulders. Miranda dropped to the ground across from them. Gordo felt choked up in sadness.

_"I've got to go for a while…" he explained again, looking at Lizzie, "I've been accepted at Harvard, and… and I've decided to go. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know," he seemed to be pleading, "it's what I've always wanted." Miranda's eyes widened, and Lizzie started sniffling, squeezing his shoulder with her pale hand. Gordo smiled in a melancholy way, massaging her hand gently._

_"Hey, it'll be fine," he reassured, getting off the ground and helping Lizzie to her feet. For a second, the two best friends gazed at each other, smiling softly. Seemingly breaking out of his trance, Gordo looked down at their feet, blushing pink. Suddenly, Lizzie's voice echoed throughout his body, sending chills down his spine._

_"Just do one thing for me, Gordo," Lizzie whispered, lifting up his chin and looking deep into his azure eyes, "promise me you'll come back." Gordo smiled with his eyes._

_"I promise."_

David Gordon sighed, running his hands along the frame of his dorm room window. His roommate watched him with worry reflecting in his pale eyes. He moved as to talk to David, but stopped, as though he thought better of it. Suddenly, David turned around and looked at the man watching him.

"Are you okay, Dave?" the man asked. David sighed again and hung his head in defeat. His brown curls framed his face even still. He never lost his trademark hairstyle, or his skinny figure. Although he had grown considerably over the last few years, he was still less than six feet tall, and had almost a boyish appearance. But, David didn't trouble in his looks or his height. It didn't seem important to him.

At Harvard, David had finally been where he belonged. He knew that he should have fit right in with the other students, but he didn't try. It wasn't always like that at first; people noticed him. The men around Harvard respected him completely, and the girls often looked at him out of the corner of their eyes. He ignored these invitations however, and stayed in the shadows.

"Fine," David responded, glancing at his roommate, "I'm fine, Rob." Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes and putting a hand on David's shoulder.

"Dude!" he cried, laughing, "let's go chill for a bit. We can grab lunch somewhere."

David shook his head. "No, I really don't –"

"C'mon, Dave! I barely know you, and we've been roommates for, what?" he glanced at the calendar hanging at the back of the room, "two months?"

David looked at Robert's eager face, and sighed. "Sure."

Robert smiled and put an arm around David's shoulders in a friendly gesture. David tried to smile, but he was deep in thought, longing for the one thing that made his life whole…

He heard her voice everywhere.

Robert led him to his car and opened the door proudly. He grinned as David climbed in and fingered the material.

"Nice," David commented. Robert nodded his head happily.

"Took me forever to save up for the front seats," he replied, thrusting the keys into the ignition and shifting into gear. "Oh well. The front seats are the only important ones." David gave a short laugh and lapsed into silence once more. Robert watched his roommate with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then, his mind seemingly made up, he drove down a little side road. The road soon broadened, opening up into a small parking lot. Robert found an empty space and parked quickly. Then, he helped David out of the car.

"Where are we?" David asked curiously, looking at his surroundings. Robert led him down a small path, still not answering his question. The trees seemed to smother them; they grew everywhere. When David looked up, the sun was hiding behind one of them. Finally, the trees seemed to melt away into a large, grassy field. The road was now lined with picnic tables instead of trees. Robert led David to one of the many tables and bid him sit.

"We are," Robert said, finally answering David's question, "at a park."

"Yeah, I can see that," David replied, slightly annoyed, "but why are we here?"

Robert sighed loudly and looked at David.

"We are here because you need to be here. Dave… you're always so depressed. No one knows why."

Suddenly, David surprised Robert by standing up and clutching his fists so tightly that the knuckles turned a ghostly pale. Then, embarrassed, David sat down again, breathing heavily. He put his head in his hands, shaking slightly.

"Sorry Rob," he whispered quietly. Robert smiled and patted David's back.

"Don't worry man," he replied, "just talk. I'll listen."

David sighed quietly turned his head to look past Robert. He seemed to be staring into space: lost in his own world. When his eyes refocused, he looked at Robert with a spark in his eyes. This is what he needed – an excuse to talk about himself; spill everything that he was hiding for so long. David felt his courage soar.

"I'll start with my name, I guess," David said, looking at Robert. He nodded. "Okay. My name is David Zephyr Gordon, and I am an only child. Um… my parents are psychiatrists, and they are still married. I love curly fries." He stared at Robert and blushed in humiliation; "I'm sounding like a complete dork, aren't I?"

Robert laughed, but shook his head no. David looked at his hands and continued.

"I have two best friends; both girls," – Robert smiled – " one of them is Miranda. There is only one word to describe her; spunky. We've been friends for a long time, but not as long as Lizzie and I have been friends." David's face twisted in pain. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with a hand. Robert stared at him.

"Lizzie and I…" David started, his face thoughtful, "we're really good friends. We have been for years – as long as I can remember. Her friendship is really important; she holds me together," suddenly, David smiled. "Lizzie…"

Robert stared at David as he began to talk as if he were in a daze.

"I don't know why… I feel confused. One day, I'm laughing and joking with her, and the next…" David sighed, "whenever I get too close to her, or we accidentally touch, I –" David gulped; "I mean, I can't fall in love with my best friend…

I feel so horrible. What would happen if this ruined our friendship?"

Robert gazed, openmouthed, at the man sitting across from him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. David looked at him roommate in embarrassment.

"I don't know," David groaned. Robert gave him a sidelong look, and leaned forward on his crossed arms.

"Does she love you back?" he asked quietly. David shrugged and sighed.

"As a friend? Yes. As something more? I'm too afraid to ask. I couldn't stand losing her. She's too important." David seemed to be thinking hard. He placed his hands on the sides of the table and stood up, closing his eyes.

"C'mon Rob – we'd better be going now. I'm really sorry I laid my problems down on you…"

Robert looked at David and laughed. "Sorry? I understand why you're so depressed. Jeez," he looked at his hands, "wow. _I'm_ sorry man."

They both smiled quickly, and left the park. Robert drove David back to the Harvard campus, and left again, telling him that he would be gone with some of his friends. David walked into the room alone, and his thoughts overcame him. He felt like he was drowning – again.

~*~ _Sound the bugle now – play it just for me_

_When the seasons change – remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on – I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left – just an empty heart_ ~*~

David closed his eyes and lay down on the bed, covering his face with his hands. Nothing was worth this much suffering. He shook violently.

"Lizzie…" he cried softly.

~*~ _I'm a soldier – wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me – lead me away…_

_Or leave me lying here_ ~*~

Everything he tried didn't work. He tried to forget. He tried to forget her hands, her face, her eyes, her hair…

It wasn't enough to heal to blinding pain in his heart. It was like a thousand knives, all twisting and turning beneath his skin. It couldn't be helped. He needed to see her again. But, he didn't even have enough money to make a trip to see her, and he doubted she would come to see him.

~*~ _Sound the bugle now – tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know – that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I fear that I will – stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down – decide not to go on_ ~*~

David grabbed his pillow and piled it on top of himself; watching the clock slowly move its hands. He turned his head to the side and stared at the phone beside his bed. He was itching to call her, but somehow, he knew it would make him even more homesick. He fought an inner battle, tears streaming down his face. With shaking hands, he pushed the phone away, getting up with a sigh.

David walked to his dresser and pulled out a photo album he brought with him to Harvard. It was old – older than him. Before he was born, his mother used it to keep her wedding pictures. Then, she bought a new, better album, and used the older one to hold pictures of her son. Trembling, David turned the first page and wiped it clean with his shirtsleeve.

The first page was filled with pictures of a young Lizzie and him; playing at the park, hitting each other, laughing… David glanced at one that caught his eye. It was another picture of them, except that instead of playing or laughing, they were kissing. David smiled at his younger self. Suddenly, he wondered if his mother kept that one on purpose.

As David flipped through the pages – and years – he began to observe the changes that took place. First it was the duo: Lizzie and himself. Then, it was the three amigos – Miranda joined their little horde. He also noticed that he was always the shortest, usually standing in the middle between the two girls. David had to laugh. He used to be so worried about his height. Now, it just didn't bother him. So what if he was still less than six feet? David turned the page.

As soon as David reached pictures that were taken recently, he almost turned back. But, he stopped himself and peered through blurred eyes at pictures. It was amazing to look at Lizzie's shots: she was so beautiful – so graceful. Looking at the pictures now, he noticed how mature she had become. David smiled. He still couldn't believe how much their trio had grown. They were adults now – old enough to face life. Old enough to get married… raise children…

David closed the book and rubbed his eyes. He missed them so much. He left everything behind; his family, his friends, most of his belongings… his true love…

Why was he even here? He could get an education elsewhere…

~*~ _I hear the wind call your name_

_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up a fire – a flame that stills burns_

_Oh it's to you I'll always return_ ~*~

David picked up the large album and moved to return it, when a picture fluttered to the ground. He picked it up carefully between his fingertips.

It was a shot of Lizzie and him sitting on the porch swing, smiling at each other warmly. It was taken the day before he brome the news that he was accepted at Harvard, over two years ago…

~*~ _I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover – a feeling so strong_

_It's to you – I'll always belong_ ~*~ 

David turned back down on his bed again, tossing and turning with restlessness. Trembling, he got up and turned off the light. His eyes pierced through the ambiance, taking in his familiar surroundings.

~*~ _Now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness darlin'_

_Your light gets me through_

_Wanna swim in your river – be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters – cuz you are the one…_

_… I can't stand the distance – I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you – ya I'm on my way home_ ~*~

Soon, David was fast asleep; his blankets were askew, and his face tear-stained. Robert watched him sadly, after turning on the light. Then, with a thoughtful expression, he held up a piece of paper to his face, and nodded. He turned off the light.

"Goodnight Gordo," he said quietly.

Hey! I know you guys!

Anyways, here's my newest story (as of June 21, 2003) *hehe*

Ohhhh! Half-cliffie, I know. How in the world did Robert know David's nickname? Hmmm….

Anyways, if you're wondering, I'm not going to call Gordo David throughout the whole story. Just now. *haha* I know… I hate that too… *twitch* Must type Gordo. Gordo. Gordo. *hehe* that's a little better!

Oh yeah… Gordo and the crew are about (ABOUT) twenty years old.

Please review! Thanks muchly!

_"Happiness is like peeing your pants. Everyone can see it, but only you can feel its warmth."_

I will leave you with those words of wisdom.

Plz review!

Cheers **

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	2. Chapter Two

With a groan, David set down his books on the table. Robert was already, pencil working furiously. He looked up at his roommate quickly, and kept working.

"G'morning," David said groggily. Robert smiled slightly, and moved his papers so that David could sit down next to him.

"Had a good sleep?" asked Robert, his gaze intent. David nodded, and then shook his head.

"No. Couldn't fall asleep."

"Ah. Gotcha." Robert continued to work, and David ran a hand through his unmanageable hair. In vain, he picked up a pencil and fingered it, running his hands along the tip. Sighing, he rubbed his eye. Robert looked up.

"You okay dude?" he asked.

"I can manage," David replied, opening up a book. Robert shook his head sadly and furrowed his brow in thought.

"No, you can't," Robert muttered, thinking to himself. David looked up.

"Pardon?"

Robert folded his hands on the table. "Dave, you – you are so miserable," Robert sighed, "when I think about it… I don't know… I feel as if it was my fault. Lizzie is such a wonderful person, and you two deserve each other. I'm sorry – I really am."

David's head shot up, staring at Robert in disbelief. "What? How do you know Lizzie?"

Robert looked nervous, but quickly recovered himself. He held up a slip of paper.

"I understand that you don't have enough cash to see her. Listen, these are plane tickets to Hillridge – I hope you will go. The plane leaves tomorrow…"

David again gaped at the man sitting across from him. "Wait… how do you know where I live?"

"I already bought the tickets, didn't I?" Robert replied, grinning slightly. David's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That's a lot of money…" 

Robert laughed. "My parents are sort of, well, wealthy. They _like_ to give me money. It gives them a sense of control over me."

With amusement, Robert watched as David's face went from polite confusion to pure joy. David smiled broadly at Robert and wrung his hand tightly.

"Thanks so much Rob… I-I don't know what to say!" said David happily. He laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm speechless!"

Robert smiled and handed him the printed tickets. "Got these from the Internet. Everything comes from the Internet nowadays." David laughed, still dazed with happiness. He stared at the tickets and grinned.

"You're too much."

Robert shrugged. "It's the best I can do to repay you." David opened his mouth in protest, but Robert held up a hand. "Let's get this work done."

David began to work again, his heart filled with excitement and jubilation. Every once in a while, he would glance at Robert, trying to understand why his roommate would do this for him. It didn't make much sense, he knew, but he was incredibly thankful.

"Okay… here we are!" Robert said, pulling into the airport parking lot. The two men got out of the car, pulling out David's bags and dropping them on the concrete ground. David beamed and hailed a large blue and black bus.

"I mean," he began again, "it's okay if I take a break from my education for a while…" He ended, nodding as if to reassure himself. Robert laughed and clapped him on the back.

"It's fine."

David and Robert climbed into the bus, helped along by a squat man with a toupee. He heaved David's bags onto a shelf, and waddled back to the driver's seat. David and Robert sat down at the back of the bus. David was looking out of the window, hands clasped on his lap. Suddenly, as the bus started, they lurched forward; Robert clutched the seat handle.

They drove to the airport terminal in silence. But, when they got there, they followed the signs to 14B. When they arrived, calm and composed, they sat down at two of the many navy seats.

For a while, David slumped in his chair, amusing himself by chewing a piece of gum. He was about to chew and swallow another, when a small girl walked up to him. Her parents, seemingly, were reading magazines and involved in the mayhem of trying to get her brother to stop crying.

The girl sat down below David and ###### her head, staring at him with piercing hazel eyes. David looked up, and smiled at her. She grinned, showing off a gap in her teeth. She wiped her nose, still beaming.

"Who are you?" she asked. David smiled wider, recognizing the innocence of a curious child.

"I'm David," he informed her. The girl giggled.

"I like your name," she said, looking back at her parents, "my name is Beth. He," she pointed back to the now screaming child, "is Adam."

David nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

To his surprise, the girl sat there, watching him. To his dismay and delight at the same time, she began to talk.

"Mommy and Daddy and me and Adam don't live here," she said, getting up on her knees and staring at David, "we live…" she pondered for a second; "in Wash – ing - ton." She grinned proudly, as if she had said something both amazing and important. David acknowledged this by smiling, and she puffed up in delight.

"I'm five years old, and I have crayons… see?" The girl pulled out a box from her small backpack lying on the ground, and held up a blue crayon. David grinned as she gave it to him. Her brother was beginning to cry and scream at the same time, and Beth covered her ears with two small, delicate hands.  She scrunched up her face, and David laughed heartily, enjoying the loving attention, even though it was just by a child.

"Elizabeth! Come help Mommy with Adam!"

Beth glanced at her mother, and gave a surprised David another look.

"I don't like my name. It's too long. Beth is good," she said, gesturing back at her mother. David tried to smile, but he was caught up in extreme emotion even just by hearing her name. His heart clenched, and he took a deep breath, willing himself not to burst into tears. Suddenly, he felt the little girl's hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked, ignoring the desperate cries of her mother. Her large hazel eyes searched his. David had a sudden feeling to confide in this little girl. She wouldn't care, would she? David just couldn't place it; why was he stalling? Why couldn't he just tell her what was on his mind?

_Because she's a living replica of Lizzie, that's why…_

He smiled and placed a hand on the top of her head. Her soft golden hair reminded him so much of the girl he loved, and he closed his eyes, sighing painfully.

"You should help your mommy now," he whispered, leaning foreword so she could hear his plea. Beth smiled brightly and hugged him quickly, picking up her small backpack and slung it over her shoulder. She skipped back to her waiting family, talking a mile a minute. David heaved a small sigh and smiled. Robert gave him a glance, but kept on reading his newspaper, pouring over the trivial stories with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

When it was finally time for David to board the plane, he heaved himself off of the chair and gathered his belongings; they were scattered across the empty seats, and he picked them up with some help from Robert, who promptly dropped his newspaper on his seat. From 14A, Beth waved frantically, while her parents watched her in bemusement, craning their heads to stare in his direction. David smiled and gave her a little wave.

Then, David turned to Robert. He beamed and gave him a hug, which Robert returned. David wiped his eyes, shaking in anxiety and excitement.

"Well, I guess this is it," David said, clasping Robert's hand and shaking it. Robert nodded.

"You've been good Dave, you've been good. It's been great having you…" he smiled and laughed, looking past David at the line slowly moving into the airplane. "Go get her, dude!"

David laughed, and took a deep breath, smiling brightly. "I don't know what to say. You've been such a great friend, and I hope I can repay you one day." Robert grinned.

"Just seeing you and Lizzie together would make my day," he replied. David smiled, grabbed his suitcase, and turned to go. He walked a few steps and stopped, looking back at his roommate and fellow friend.

"Hey Rob?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"Call me Gordo."

Robert smiled, and nodded. "Call me Ronnie."

*hahahaha* the truth is out! ^_^ yeah!

Oh yeah, review… and…. Nimrondel (I hope I spelled your name right) – thanks for the review, and the songs are called "I Will Always Return", and "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. Thanx again! ^_^

Oh, and everybody else! I LUV YA! ^_^

Plz review! Thanks a bunch – next chappie up asap!

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	3. Chapter Three

David sat down in his airplane seat, rubbing his hands along his forehead. The uncomfortable material supporting him was beginning to itch his skin, and his shirt was sticking to the back of his sweaty neck. In the back of his mind, he became aware of the distant humming of the engines. But otherwise, David was off in his own world, desperately searching his brain for answers. This usually easy task was put to the test as soon as David heard his roommate utter a name, a name that sparked an interest that David could not place.

"Ronnie," David muttered, shaking his head. What did it mean?

Suddenly, there was a clanking noise, and a yell. David looked up, broken out of his reverie. A heavyset, balding man was standing next to David's seat, holding his head. His bag was lying below him, its contents spilled out into the alley. Many people were around him, asking if he was all right, or trying to help him clear his things off the floor.

"Sir? Do you need some help?"

"Here, let me get this for you…"

"Oh my, that looks bad… do you need a band-aid? I have one in my fanny pack…"

"Should I touch those, sir?"

David sunk lower in his seat, watching the man turn around to stare at everyone, a mad, slightly drunk look in his dazed eyes. He sat down in the seat next to David, amid the chatters of the onlookers. With difficulty, he grabbed his suitcase and threw it into the compartment above him.

"I don't need your bloody help!" he finally cried. The people trying to help looked slightly taken aback, and ambled back to their assigned seats, eyeing him as if he were a dangerous animal. The man guffawed loudly at their expressions, and sank back into his seat, turning to look at David, who promptly pretended to read a magazine, holding it very close to his face. He didn't need any extra attention right now… he was just fine, thank you…

"And who are you?" asked the man, apparently ignoring David's silent plea. Reluctantly, he put down his magazine and opened his mouth to speak.

"Let me guess!" cried the man, interrupting David's attempt to speak. "Hmm… you couldn't finish college because you have mental problems and the school didn't understand you. So, now you're going home to be ridiculed and lectured by your insane parents."

David raised his eyebrows. "Not –"

"You totally screwed up. I understand - it's nothing to be ashamed of, son." He stopped, and appeared to be thinking. "Wait, that was _me_!" He began to laugh loudly, causing the passengers to turn their heads his way. He rolled his eyes at them. "Mind your own businesses, you stuttering dimwits!" The people glared at him, and returned to their own conversations, some shaking their fists angrily; that just made the man laugh harder. David, embarrassed, tried to return to his magazine, but the man pulled him into discussion again.

"Hey kid, seriously, what's your name? This is a long ride, and I hope for some tête-à-tête between us. Sounds fun, eh?"

David looked around, but no help came. He smiled halfhearted. "My name's David, and yeah, that sounds great."

"Of course it does!" the man said, laughing. David grinned uncertainly. Suddenly, with a loud slap, the man hit his forehead with the palm of one of his broad hands.

"Imagine that!" he cried. And, to the annoyance of the flight attendants, he began to slap himself repeatedly on the head, laughing loudly. David looked around, moving away from the man. Before he could move far enough to pretend he wasn't listening, the man held out his hand and shook David's.

"Hello David! Dave! Can I call you Dave?"

The man looked so determined to do this that David just shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay _Dave_… doesn't that have a nice ring? Anyways, my name is Leonard. Just call me Leo!"

"Sure," David said, not sure of what else to say to that. The man looked at him strangely.

"Cat got your tongue, Dave? It's sure this, sure that…why, hello little lady!"

David flushed in embarrassment as one of the flight attendants walked over to their row. She knelt down next to them, folding her skirt under her legs.

"Excuse me mister… you are disrupting the passengers. Could you please keep your voice down?" The lady lowered her raised hand, as if to emphasize her point to a hearing-impaired citizen. Leo scoffed.

"How can I disrupt them if we haven't even lifted off yet? Speaking of which…" he looked at the lady; "when _are _we leaving? Some people – like me - don't have all the time in the world. See, there's a little thing called time frames… heard of them?"

David's eyes darted from the lady to Leo. The lady glared at Leo, gritting her teeth. When she spoke, her voice was that of venom.

"Yes, _sir_, I _have _heard of time frames. And, if you want to discuss departure and arrival times, I suggest that you talk to the captain. If not, I would advise you to keep your voice down and leave the flying to the expert."

With that, she walked away, her shoulders slightly hunched in anger. David heard her mutter distinctly, "just three more years, just three more years…"

Leo turned to David happily. "So, Dave, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I -,"

"Wait… actually, maybe I should tell you what I do first. See," – Leo leaned close to David –, "I am a fugitive from prison trying to escape from the cops by moving to California. Shhh… don't tell anyone."

David just stared at the man as the plane went into its ascent, wondering if this man really was mad, or just enjoying himself. It seemed strange to him, yes, but to Leo, maybe it was just funny. David shrugged. As long as he didn't hurt anyone, Leo was an okay guy. At least he was interesting. Taking a deep breath, David decided to take a leap of faith.

"Hey, Leo, do you need gum?" he asked, holding out two pieces. Leo grinned brightly, and David could only smile too. There wasn't anything wrong with Leo, he realized, he just didn't have any friends to confide in. David gave him the gum, and Leo threw them in his mouth, chewing slowly to savor the taste.

"Thanks man!" Leo called, leaning back against his chair and sighing. He closed his eyes, and opened them quickly, reminding David distinctly of a very alert, hyperactive puppy.

"So, what do you do? For a living?"

"Well, I…" David braced for an interruption, but was pleased when Leo didn't say anything; "I'm in college now – at Harvard." – he added, with an ounce of pride. Leo nodded his approval.

"Why are you on a plane, if I may ask?" Leo blew a bubble, and popped it with a stubby finger.

Suddenly, a wave of emotions crashed into David, making his head spin. He felt his hands begin to shake uncontrollably, and he took a deep breath for the second time. 

_Lizzie… Hillridge… Lizzie…_

"I – uh," David began, head throbbing painfully, "I-I have business t-to attend to." Now it was Leo's time to look at David strangely.

"Wait… I thought you said you were in college, right? Why do you need to go anywhere?"

_Lizzie… Hillridge… Lizzie…_

"Y-yeah, I-I mean, that's where you go to school." David grabbed his head, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Just thinking of her face, her beautiful features… David coughed, and Leo slapped his back.

"Hey Dave, are you okay?" Leo asked with concern. He looked at the ceiling of the airplane, chewing his gum – if possible – even slower. "You know, I can tell we both have problems. I'm not into that whole spill your guts thing, so I won't ask you for any info. Just remember Dave, the glass is half full…"

Despite himself, David had to chuckle. Leo laughed along with him, shifting his weight to lay back further into his chair. For a second, David relaxed; he not at all tense. He was just… happy. That was what he needed, he thought, he needed to be more like Leo - always thinking positive. With that comforting thought echoing endlessly in his head, David Gordon leaned his head back and drifted into a deep, passive sleep; a soft smile playing across his handsome face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_"G-Gordo? W-why are you here?"_

_"You looked really upset, Liz; I couldn't just leave you like that."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Hey Dave, you awake? We have turkey, roast beef, or, uhhh… Dave?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

_"T-thanks… but I don't really know what to say…"_

_"All I want to know is why you're upset. I can do my best to help you – I'm not completely worthless!"_

_"Of course you're not."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Okay then. How about turkey? Everyone likes turkey!" Leo laughed; "I'm so desperate that I'm talking to myself! Ha, ha."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

_"So…?"_

_"R-Ronnie b-broke up with me! T-there was another girl… s-she's probably prettier than me, more f-fun to be with…!"_

_"No, she's not. No one is prettier or more fun than you, Lizzie."_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

David awoke with a start, to the delight of Leo, who promptly pushed David's sandwich towards him.

"Here you go, buddy. I didn't know what to get you… I mean, it was a tie between turkey and roast beef, but I realized that turkey was probably more popular, so I…"

But, David wasn't listening. It couldn't be… his dream was a memory, but did it mean something? Could it be?

Ronnie? _The_ Ronnie?

David ran a hand through his hair, still ignoring Leo, who was chatting away happily, eating his sandwich with pleasure. David had heard of very amazing coincidences, but this… he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It was a miracle – that was how to explain it. He put his hands behind his head and grinned happily. Leo, who had finished with his sandwich, prodded David in the shoulder.

"Hey Dave, you gonna eat that?" he asked, pointing to David's untouched sandwich. David nodded, and his stomach grumbled. Leo looked slightly disappointed, but he grinned all the same. David felt his spirits soar, and he began to eat his food. Just then, the flight attendant walked past their seat. Leo smiled brightly at her.

"Enjoying the flight?" he asked. The lady scowled and walked on, emitting a little sigh of annoyance.

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the airplane cabin.

"Flight attendants, please report to your stations."

David righted his chair, and put up his tray in anticipation. He waited eagerly for the captain's voice again, telling them when they were going to land. He held on to the sides of the chair, heart beginning a pounding frenzy. His mind asked questions over and over again. What will you say? How will you act? Is Lizzie even still there? This last one bothered David the most, but, he thought, breathing deeply, she probably didn't go anywhere. She had always said that California was her true home, and she didn't want to leave.

David looked out the window and felt his head begin to pound.

"Brace for landing."

With a slight bump, the plane landed and began to speed down the runway. David was pushed back against his seat as the captain began to brake, and Leo's seatbelt was straining against his large stomach. David held on to the sides on the chair tightly; his knuckles turned white. When the large vehicle finally stopped, adrenaline and emotions rushed through David's veins, paralyzing his senses.

"Here we go again," he whispered, heart pounding frantically.

Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter… ^_^ I luv all of you! Awww… so sweet. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up soon; I got a really good, new keyboard in my room, and I'm using it right now *cough* too much *cough*. Ha, ha.

*hehe* did you guys like Leo? He reminded me of me, so, yeah… *blink* whatever. He was fun 2 write. AND HE'S MINE! More stuff w/ him in the next chapter – if you guys are wondering what's up with him, then you just wait. He's there for a reason – seriously.

Anyway, thanx again, and please review! ^_^

Oh, and Happy Independence Day!

And everyone else not living in the US, have a wonderful, fantastic day! I'm giddy! Yay.

Luv and kissez =

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	4. Chapter Four

After getting off the plane, David and Leo walked together towards the baggage claim in silence. David's head was filled with a million thoughts at once, and Leo was nodding his head to an inaudible song. When they reached their destination, David set down his small carry-on bag and sighed, leaning against a pole. Leo crossed his arms, waiting for the machinery to begin. Suddenly, a family staggered up to them. The father was carrying a digital camera, desperately trying to get his kids and wife in place. The two young boys were chasing each other, each holding small racecars. David looked at the camera clasped in the man's hands.

"Sir?" asked David, coming up to them, "would you like some help?"

The man sighed in relief. "Thank you son. Oh my…" He wiped his forehead. "Here you go. You know how to work digitals, right?"

"Yep," David said, feeling comfortable holding this stranger's camera. The family assembled around their bags and smiled for the camera - the mother and father holding onto their squirming kids with hidden hands. David grinned and looked through the screen at the family.

"Say cheese!" he said, and clicked the button at the top. He looked at the viewing screen and peered over the top at the father. "Would you like another one?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied, panting slightly. David finished and handed the man the camera. He smiled and returned to Leo, who was pulling out his bag from the baggage claim. David grinned, a little giddy from being able to handle a camera. At Harvard, he had been too depressed to even take a camera with him, and he missed working with them. Leo looked at him thoughtfully. David was oblivious as he reached down to retrieve his own bag.

Soon, it was time for Leo and David to go their separate ways. Leo wrung David's hand tightly and grinned goofily.

"Hey, it was great knowing you Dave." Leo lifted his bag up. "We should stay in touch." Leo reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a rectangular card. "Here, take this." Leo handed the card to David, who stuck it in his pants pocket.

"Thanks Leo. It was – um - fun having you sitting next to me."

Leo laughed. "Oh that." Leo paused. "Listen Dave… good luck."

"With what?" David asked, surprised. Leo shifted nervously where he was standing.

"Well, while you were asleep, you said – er – things…"

David flushed red. "Oh. Sorry."

Leo smiled. "No matter. Just good luck – you're a great guy, and she should know that by now."

"Thanks Leo, it means a lot."

David grinned and they shook hands (Leo with difficulty because of the bags). Then, they parted ways. As Leo walked away, David felt a sharp pain as if all of life's responsibilities were suddenly loaded onto his shoulders. Leo turned back and waved, and David smiled painfully. The fluttering in his stomach had gotten to the point that it felt like he was about to vomit his turkey sandwich.

"I wonder if they have a remedy for nervousness," David muttered, passing by an airport gift shop. He sighed, and clutched his bags protectively to his side.

**********

"Joe, no!" Elizabeth McGuire cried exasperatedly, prying the paste from out of the seven-year-olds' hands. Joe grinned, showing off a white paste moustache that had formed around his mouth. "You don't _eat _the glue. You're supposed to be gluing your picture to your nametag, see?" Lizzie held up a finished project that she had constructed the night before. She kneeled before the little boy and motioned to her picture neatly glued to the front. Joe nodded his head.

"Okay, Ms. M," he replied reluctantly, sticking his tongue between the wide gap in the front of his mouth. He spread the paste clumsily over the nametag, and Lizzie smiled, patting his blonde-haired head.

"Good job, buddy!"

Lizzie sighed and walked over to her desk, sitting down with a large yawn. She peered at her students, whom were all working on their nametags for the year. She grinned and watched their attempts. Lizzie loved kids; that's why she decided, just a few months ago, that she would become a teacher. Her job did not pay well, but she enjoyed her work, and it kept her mind off of the simple – and not so simple – problems of life.

See, it was over three years since a certain David Gordon was accepted in Harvard. Of course, Lizzie was very happy for him. She couldn't be anything but happy. But, somewhere deep down in her heart, she knew that she wanted him to stay in California - with her. Lizzie was ashamed of this. She never told anyone – not even her other best friend, Miranda Sanchez – that she desperately wanted David to stay where he was. She often cursed herself for being upset, for being such a heartless narcissist. So Lizzie tried to forget. Helping children learn and grow made Lizzie feel as if she was completing a goal in life, and she could cast her mind away to the children when she was feeling lonely or fraught with emotions.

It had been over four years since Lizzie had discovered something that changed her life forever. Whenever she would go on dates with all the hot, popular guys, she would feel lonely and not herself. And, she would always compare them to her childhood friend, none other than David. Lizzie was distraught at first, but got used to her feelings, hoping that maybe, somehow, David could feel the same way about her. Lizzie had noticed subtle gestures and smiles directed her way, and soon, she was hopelessly in love. She was head-over-heels in love with her best friend.

Then, her perfect world had been shattered with the sending of one letter. It was the one letter that sealed her fate, and made her life into an everlasting hellhole without any escape. Lizzie attended college in California for a few years, and, finally desperate, turned her attentions to work that dealt with children. She weighed her options, finally deciding that teaching was just right for her. She had applied at an elementary school just north of Hillridge, and rented an apartment within walking distance. Lizzie began her new life, hopeful that maybe she would meet someone nice, kind, and charming, and she would begin to date again. Maybe she would even get married and have children of her own.

Lizzie smiled at her students, watching their silly antics. Whenever Lizzie was with them, she felt her maternal instincts begin to take affect. It felt right to be with them, and Lizzie loved all of them like they were her own. Often she dreamt of being a real mother, and it during those daydreams and classes with the kids that she felt chaste harmony and ecstasy.

"Everyone done?" Lizzie asked, standing up in front of the classroom and smiling. Her pupils nodded, and held up their nametags for her to see. Lizzie felt an unsuppressed pride transfer into a lighthearted grin.

**********

David yawned, waiting for a taxi to pick him up. He looked at his watch. This was his luck. As soon as he went to the side of the street to wait for a ride, none came. David took a deep breath. His mind was racing, thinking of what he was going to say to Lizzie.

_Hey, Lizzie! I decided to – uh – come home for a while!_

No… she wouldn't believe it.

_The headmasters at Harvard decided that I wasn't smart enough to stay… so…_

Yeah, right.

_I left for you, darling. I am hopelessly in love with you, and my heart was splitting from just being away from you._

True, but somehow… too cliché.

_I decided to take a break?_

Jeez. How sad.

David ran a hand through his hair. He had never been this nervous or confused. It wasn't even this bad when he had tried to ask Lizzie to Prom. He flushed, embarrassed, at the thought.

::FLASHBACK::

Gordo sat next to Lizzie on the sofa, more anxious than he had ever been in his life. He was about to ask his best friend if she wanted to go to Prom with him. Gordo had led her into the room, asking to be alone. Miranda, who left right after Gordo said this, feigned confusion as she walked out. Lizzie nodded her head and followed Gordo in bewilderment. Now, he just needed to talk.

_Speak now, Gordon, or forever hold your peace._

Lizzie was staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin the conversation. Gordo's mouth went dry, and he looked around the room. Lizzie's eyes followed him.

"Gordo? Did you want something?"

"N – I mean, yeah…" he stammered, feeling a warm sensation travel up his neck to his cheeks. He hung his head, looking at the couch cushions. Gordo cleared his throat. Shaking in fear, he saw Lizzie's hand right next to his.

_Just reach out…_

"Uh, Lizzie… um… I was wondering –," Gordo trailed off, staring at her hand.

_It's right there…_

"Gordo? You okay? Calm down, and begin slowly," Lizzie cooed, trying to calm her best friend, who was twitching involuntarily in his seat.

_Place your hand over hers…_

"I would really love it if you -,"

"Oh, Lizzie, there you are!" Jo McGuire burst into the room. Her happy face fell at the sight of her daughter and Gordo sitting on the couch, obviously in the middle of an important conversation. Her eyes traveled from Lizzie's pleading face to Gordo's flushed cheeks. She held out the phone and cleared her throat, not looking her daughter. "Phone for you."

Gordo stood up as Lizzie took the phone, and backed towards the door. "I-I need to go."

Lizzie smiled sadly at him and took the phone reluctantly, her eyes still focused on his.

"Hello?" she asked of the phone. Gordo averted his eyes and pushed through the door. As he walked down the hallway, he passed a disappointed-looking Miranda. She smiled wistfully at him, pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gordo."

::END OF FLASHBACK::

David sighed, thinking of this awkward moment in his life. But, that embarrassment was nothing compared to the anxiety and apprehension he was feeling now. He had left Harvard for her, and now, doing that, his feelings could not be put on hold. He would have to tell her – there was no avoiding it. 

David hailed a taxi and dragged his bags to the back of the mustard-colored car. With a small groan, he tossed them into the trunk and pulled open the car door. He climbed inside, and strapped the seatbelt across his lap. The man driving the taxi peered at him through his rearview mirror.

"Where to?"

"Uh… Hillridge," David responded, not thinking clearly.

The man raised his eyebrows, and sighed. "Where _in_ Hillridge, sir? Which hotel?"

David stared at him, taken aback. _Hotel? _He had just assumed that he would stay with Lizzie… but…

"Hilton," David replied, naming the closet hotel he could think of. The man snorted quietly, and looked David up and down, as if he were expecting priceless jewels and gems to trickle out of his pockets.

"Right, _sure. _Hilton." He turned back in his seat and yawned. "It'll cost you about five dollars."

David lifted off the seat just enough to reach in his jeans' pocket to get his cash out. He fingered it, a small knot starting to clench in his stomach. What was he thinking? How could he fly all the way across the United States, expecting a convenient room? He laughed nervously at himself. Hopefully the McGuire's still lived where he hoped they did, right next door to his old house. Of course, he would have had a place to stay with his parents, but they had moved – he heard everything on the phone. Angry and disappointed, David had hung up, and hadn't spoken to them since. It was ######## him especially, because he had lived there all his life, and, of course, his parents had not even discussed their moving plans with him. David glared at the back of the taxi driver's seat. Didn't _he _have a say? David himself could've taken the house, not some random family that paid the highest bid.

David sighed, and stared out the window at the cars flashing by.

**********

"Home at last." Lizzie heaved a sigh and placed her coat on a silver hook by her apartment door. She yawned, and brought her books over to her kitchen table. They were set down with a heavy sigh, and Lizzie put her head in her hand, looking at the phone. Mumbling about the rising cost of phone bills, Lizzie dialed.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. Lizzie smiled tiredly, and twirled a lock of hair around her index finger.

"Hey Randa."

"Hola, chica! How are you and your many children?"

Lizzie laughed quietly. "Holding on."

There was a small pause. "Oh." Another pause. "Liz, you okay? You are usually so excited to talk about the school! How great it is, the wonderful facilities, the cute, precious kids…"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "They're not _always _precious!" she protested. Miranda laughed on the other line.

"C'mon! To you, they're baby angels."

Lizzie grew quiet. Why did she even call Miranda? How was she supposed to help? She loved the girl like the sister she never had, but… this, this was way past her area of 'friend-help'. Lizzie glared at the table, frustrated with herself. Miranda noticed the pause, and spoke up.

"So…" she trailed off. Lizzie's bottom lip began to quiver, and she held her hand to her forehead, shaking uncontrollably. Pools of tears were shimmering in her eyes.

"M-Miranda… d-do you believe in soul mates?" Lizzie asked, willing herself not to burst into tears. Miranda, taken aback, chose her words slowly. Lizzie heard her take a deep breath.

"Kindred spirits? Definitely."

Lizzie began to sob quietly, tears cascading down her face onto the table below her. "Have you found yours, Randa?"

There was a long silence as Miranda considered this. "I don't know." She waited for her friend to answer, but when she didn't, she spoke again.

"Liz… is there something bothering you?" Lizzie wiped her face with her shirt.

"N-no."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Okay," Miranda responded carefully, not fully believing her. "Um… I'll see you soon, Liz."

"C-ciao."

_Click._

Lizzie buried her head in her hands, tears streaming silently down her flushed cheeks.

***********

"We're here," the driver announced, holding out a hand. David quickly gave him the five dollars, and the man helped him get his luggage out of the back of the car. David lugged it over to the front of the Hilton, and smiled quickly at the driver.

"Thank –,"

But the taxi had already sped off. David shrugged, and began to haul his suitcase down the sidewalk towards, hopefully, the McGuire household. David tried to hide his embarrassment at heaving his suitcase down the sidewalk. He knew he probably looked like a homeless guy with nice clothes. At that thought, David grinned and began to walk faster.

Soon, he was so close that he could see his old junior high, still standing tall and proud. He closed his eyes, fighting off a wave of emotions that threatened to end up with him bursting into tears. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, averting them from his former school. The memories were too much… it was like traveling to the past, and it was making David feel sick.

**********

Jo McGuire smiled and handed her son the bag of chrysanthemum seeds.

"Matt honey, could you put this in the freezer?" she asked, patting the dirt gently to smooth it. She picked up the watering can, and looked at Matt out of the corner of her eye. He grinned innocently at her, and she raised her eyebrows.

Matt laughed and hung his head, still grinning. "I give up, Mom. You got the puppy-dog eyes down. You know I have to help you now…"

Chuckling quietly, Jo sprinkled the water on the thirsty seeds. Matt watched her, and switched the bag to his right hand, wiping his sweaty left hand on his jeans. Yawning, he made his way into the house.

Matt stuffed the seed packet into a shelf in the freezer. With huge sigh, he pulled out a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and poured himself a cup. Matt held the glass to his lips and drank his fill, sighing in content as the cold liquid slid down his parched throat. He put down the cup with a loud moan of happiness.

"It's so hot today," Matt muttered, pouring more lemonade. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door, and Matt jumped, surprised. He wasn't expecting any visitors today…

"Got it!" Matt yelled to his mother. He strolled quickly to the door, still holding his glass of lemonade. Heaving a gigantic sigh, Matt opened the door.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Matt asked, frowning in thought at the young man standing in front of him. For a second, the man stared back at Matt in amazement.

"_Matt?_" he asked, his bright azure eyes growing wide with disbelief. Matt's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the gentleman. He _was _awfully familiar… inquisitive blue eyes… out-of-control hair… short frame… Suddenly, Matt's frown vanished as he took in these characteristics. He almost dropped his lemonade.

"Gordo?!" he cried, a smile lighting up his face. He began to mouth like a goldfish out of water. "W-what are you doing here?" Matt noticed that Gordo flushed a light pink.

"Long story," he mumbled. Then he smiled broadly. "Matt… it's been so long!"

In an instant, Jo came walking up to Matt, putting a hand on his shoulder. She looked up. "Matt? Who's this –?"

She stared at Gordo, scrunching up her face. After a second, her eyes grew wide and she put her hand to her mouth, grinning from ear to ear. "Gordo? Is that really you?"

He shrugged, but his face was shining with happiness. "More or less."

In less than a second, Jo had Gordo in a tight embrace. He looked at Matt, who shrugged. Jo squeezed Gordo's shoulder and smiled happily. "Gordo… it's really great to see you… all those years… I can't believe it's really you!"

"It's great to see you too," Gordo said, slightly frazzled. Jo looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Oh honey, you look worn out." She stared at his bags and grinned. "You need a place to stay?"

Gordo looked at the floor, toying with his shoelace. "Well, actually, I was wondering… um…" – he flushed crimson – "where is Lizzie?"

Matt and Jo exchanged glances, but Jo answered first, practically screaming inside. She knew this would come…she knew. Of course, being a mother, she predicted this moment from when Gordo and Lizzie got past their 'eww… boys are yucky' slash 'eww… girls are gross' stages. She grinned proudly at the man that Gordo had become, and put an arm around him.

"She's not here Gordo –" – his face fell – " – but – " – Jo grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down an address – " – this is where she lives. You two really need to catch up now, don't you?" Gordo smiled, and took the paper, folding it and thrusting it into his pocket.

"Thank you, Mrs. McGuire," he said, trying to avert his gaze from Matt, who was grinning gaily, as if he knew exactly what Gordo was thinking. Gordo shifted where he was standing, turning towards the door. Jo looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like to leave your suitcase here?"

Gordo sighed thankfully. "That would be great."

Jo smiled and gave him another hug. "Lizzie will be so happy to see you," she whispered in his ear. Gordo blushed, and turned around to go. Jo sighed, taking the suitcase up to the old guest room. _You just don't know _how_ happy you'll make her_, Jo thought, sitting down on an old wicker chair and grinning cheerfully.

When Jo came back, she looked past Gordo to the driveway. "How did you get here from the airport, Gordo?" He grinned.

"Walked."

Matt snorted into his glass of lemonade. "Damn Gordo, you could have called us!" Gordo shrugged.

"I didn't even know if you lived here. I guess I was taking a big chance, huh?" Jo looked at him strangely, but shook her head, as if ignoring her inaudible question. She leaned against the banister.

"I bet you would like to borrow a car, right?"

Gordo smiled sheepishly. "That would be nice."

"Hey, you can use mine!" Matt exclaimed, becoming excited. He grinned proudly, and Jo clapped her hands.

"Well, that settles it," she said. In one swift motion, she hugged Gordo again and kissed his cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again Gordo." Matt patted Gordo's back.

"How 'bout I show you to the car?"

**********

Lizzie turned the television up louder, tilting her head back on the pillow propped behind her head. Although the screen had begun to blur, and her feet and hands were tingling with restlessness, she still watched the television with dull eyes, occasionally yawning or turning in her seat on the couch. She took another drink of her coke, sipping the caffeine-filled liquid through a pinstriped straw. With a loud sigh, she tried to focus on the figures portrayed on the screen.

Suddenly, Lizzie heard a tentative knock on her apartment door. It was almost inaudible because of the noise and chaos of the television, but Lizzie heard it all the same. She got up off her seat tiredly and quickly ran a hand through her disheveled hair, hoping to look somewhat civilized for the guest.

Lizzie walked to the front of her apartment and reached out a hand to open the door.

*hahaha* evil cliffie! Well, actually, it's not a *real* cliffhanger, because I'm assuming all of you might know who's at the door. If you don't…then…well…okay.

Ahhhh… I love writing this story. It's so sweet… ^_^

Anyways, please review, and I hope you like this chapter! LOL – of course ya do! *hehe* see you guys around… luv ya, and have more fun this summer! Yay!

Btw… I was thinking of maybe writing a Harry Potter fanfic… omg – I am starting to get obsessed over L/J – anyways, any Harry Potter fans; look for that – maybe – in the future, k? ^_^ thanx-

Luv always –

The one and only

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	5. Chapter Five

For a fleeting moment, Gordo considered hightailing it out of there. He was so shaken up that he could barely breathe, let alone speak, and his forehead was drenched with cold, nervous sweat. He closed his eyes, summoning up all his courage. He knocked on the door and went back to clenching his shirt with unease.

He knocked once.

_This was a bad idea, Gordon… You could never go through with anything. It never works. You always run away._

Twice…

_She's probably not even home. Getting a marriage proposition from her long-time boyfriend, no doubt. Again, you are too late._

Feeling sick to his stomach, Gordo raised his hand to knock again, when the door flew open, revealing a dazed, tired-looking Lizzie. Gordo was speechless. He licked the inside of his mouth, trying not to stare at his best friend, who had, indeed, become a fine-looking woman. Lizzie was still looking at his feet, and when no response came from this unknown guest, she raised her dull eyes questioningly.

When her hazel lifted towards his face, a chill crept up his spine. Her eyes, when he last left, were bright and cheery. Now, they looked like ghostly lanterns on Halloween night. He couldn't stand to see her like that, but, alas, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to comfort her.

Gordo's heart beat rapidly as he involuntarily continued to take in her beautiful features… watching the sunlight reflect upon her golden-blonde hair, which, Gordo realized, she had attempted to tame just before he got there. He noticed those things about her. He couldn't help but notice.

Lizzie stared at the man standing in front of her, feeling confused. He was obviously shaken; there was no doubt about that. But, her confusion came not from his nervousness, but from his familiarity. Everything was the same. Everything. Lizzie's eyes began to fill with tears as she turned away from the young man. Before he could say a word, she shut the door and ran to the couch, sobbing.

"God… why must you torture me like this? Why do you have to do this to me? I haven't done you any wrong… why must you hurt me?" Lizzie wept, tears spilling from her eyes onto the vacuumed carpet. "You don't have to taunt me, God. I know where Gordo really is. He's at Harvard, okay!? Not here! Because if he was here, he would -,"

"Do this?" a new voice finished. The man put his arms around Lizzie and pulled her to him, holding her close. He rocked her gently, feeling her shake and shiver beneath his touch. He stroked her hair soothingly, placing his head on top of hers as he parted her mangy hair with his fingers. As Lizzie relaxed into his embrace, her sobbing ceased, and she raised her head, looking into his azure eyes. He smiled, and Lizzie's heart leapt.

"Gordo," she breathed. It was not a question. It was a statement, a realization. "Oh-my-god."

"Hey McGuire," Gordo managed to say weakly. Before he could say anything else, Lizzie put her shaking hands to his face. She needed to touch him, to make sure he was real. It was the most important task Lizzie had ever been given, and she needed to do it: for her sake and his.

Her delicate fingers traced along his cheek as she still stared, transfixed, into his eyes. The two lovers didn't even notice as Lizzie's searching hands ran through his hair, pulling through the chocolate curls. They were absorbed in each other, having been separated from each other for - which seemed to them like – an eternity. Nothing was processed in their minds. Not the microwave beeping, not even a lonely stray dog barking loudly outside the door. Everything was background noise – nothing else was as important as that dawning moment, the one gaze that Gordo and Lizzie shared.

"Gordo?" Lizzie questioned, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah?"

"Gordo…" She broke into gasping sobs and buried her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're here."

He chuckled softly, and rubbed his hands along her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Liz."

Suddenly, Lizzie lifted up her head. A trace of a smile played at the corners of her eyes and lips. She began to laugh nervously, removing her hands from around Gordo's waist. Gordo stared at her, reminded vividly of the love-struck teenager she had once been; how she had always come to him with problems.

"What?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Lizzie blushed furiously.

"I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it behind her. Her heart was pounding, and she was dizzy with the sight of Gordo. She suddenly felt nauseous. For what reason, she didn't know. She blinked, trying to refocus her eyes.

"I-I feel…"

Everything went black.

************

When Lizzie came to, she was lying on her back, feeling the warm light from the sun upon her face. Was she outside? Lizzie couldn't remember. She moaned slightly and furrowed her brow, eyes still shut tight. Suddenly, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and she huddled deeper under the blankets, which were piled high over her sore body. A soft, cool hand touched her cheek and slid a washcloth to rest on her forehead. Lizzie cringed a little as the water ran down her face, but she welcomed the hand. As she opened her eyes – with difficulty – a pair of cerulean orbs stared anxiously back at her.

"You're awake," a masculine voice said, sounding relieved. Lizzie smiled as she remembered.

"Hey Gordo." She lifted up into a sitting position, resting her back against the pillows. "What happened, if I may ask?"

Gordo shrugged, and rubbed the washcloth over her forehead and cheeks. "You fainted, I think." Lizzie laughed, feeling stupid.

"Jeez."

"Yeah, jeez is right Liz. You're skin and bones. It's a wonder you didn't pass out when nobody else was here." Gordo sounded really worried, and his tense voice startled Lizzie. She shrunk back, feeling ashamed.

"I-I didn't think –"

Gordo looked like he was about to cry. "That's just the problem, Lizzie. You _didn't _think. What would've happened if you got hurt? How would your friends react? Your family? Me…?" he trailed off, looking away. Lizzie put a slender hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes.

"But I didn't get hurt, did I? Gordo, I made some mistakes, but… let's please not dwell in the past." Lizzie turned her face, remembering all of the horrible years, the years without him… 

She sighed. "Everything is fine now." Gordo, who had gotten quite a scare at seeing his best friend faint so quickly, grinned tentatively. Lizzie found his hand and squeezed it. "There we go. There's the Gordo I know."

She raised her eyebrows and grinned playfully. "Maybe I should faint more often. This sure is good treatment." Gordo laughed.

"I always treat you good, McGuire," Gordo responded, smiling widely. Lizzie shrugged, turning a light pink.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do." Lizzie sighed heavily, and staring up at the ceiling, shaking her head.

"I still can't believe you're back, Gordo. I mean, three years…"

She looked at him in confusion. "But, why did you come back?"

Gordo rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, suddenly feeling himself turn crimson. This is what he was afraid of. "The guilt factor, I guess."

Lizzie's expression fell. He didn't come back for her? He came back because he felt… "Guilty?" Lizzie breathed.

"Yeah," Gordo replied, frowning slightly at Lizzie's downcast face. Did he say something wrong? "I missed you guys. A lot," he added, looking hopeful. Lizzie looked away.

"Oh. Nothing else, then?"

Gordo wrung his hands. Should he say anything? "I-I really – " – Gordo licked his lips – " – I um…"

Lizzie frowned. "You don't _have _to tell me, you know." Gordo gulped, heart fluttering madly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the perfume-filled air. _This is your chance_, his mind kept singing. And then, suddenly, his mind was made up.

Just as he had done with Leo, Gordo took a leap of faith, trusting that he had a place to land.

"I really don't know how to say this," he began, feeling extremely nervous. He took Lizzie's hand in his own and smiled diffidently. "I-I understand if you feel uncomfortable, I really do. At first, I was too…" – he grinned and Lizzie smiled – "Now… it just feels right. I guess I just came to accept it as part of my life; I couldn't avoid it any longer. I tried, I really did – I didn't really want to get rid of it, I just wanted to put it aside. But now, when I look at you, I feel… different. Important. Accepted… cared for. I don't know how it happened, but, Elizabeth McGuire, I am truly, deeply, in love with you, and I have always been. At Harvard, I was not happy, because I longed to see you again, to look deep into your eyes…" – Gordo turned his head away – "No words could express my admiration and love for you."

He looked back at his best friend. Lizzie had tears in her eyes, and he could tell she had been wiping her nose on her shirt. Gordo was alarmed at her reaction, and immediately felt ashamed.

"Lizzie…I'm really, really sorry…" he whispered, his heart breaking. "I'll just go now… you probably won't want to see me again…"

He turned to go, but Lizzie put a hand on his arm. Her cool touch sent a tiny shiver of pleasure through Gordo, and his heart felt as if it were going to burst. She reached over to the table and grabbed a tissue, dabbing her glistening cheeks. She smiled through her tears.

"That was beautiful, what you said," she breathed, her eyes shining brightly. "Amazing."

Lizzie's hand traveled up his arm to his cheek, and she traced the lines etched there. She grinned playfully, and in one swift moment, she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "Amazing."

Gordo was dazed. Her lips had been so warm, so full. He felt dizzy, and he grinned back in astonishment. Before he could recover, Lizzie was kissing him again, harder this time. She opened her eyes and sighed, feeling content.

"That was for coming back," she whispered. She cradled his face and kissed him passionately, feeling warm all over as she realized he was kissing her back.

She sighed and came up for air. "That was for sticking with me and being such a wonderful friend."

"One more?" Gordo pleaded, panting from lack of sufficient oxygen. Lizzie smiled and laid her hands on his chest, looking deep into his eyes.

"Definitely."

O jeez… a lot of fluff in that chapter. Don't worry. I don't think it's done, unless everybody truly thinks it should be… *shrug* please review! I expect reviews! *hehe* as long as you guys enjoy it, I'm happy. ^_^ I just love to write, and finding fanfiction was like a dream coming true. Stop me if this is getting too cliché… lol

Please review, and I hope you guys like this chapter!

Much luv to all –

Tic-Tac  ^_~


	6. Chapter Six

"Well, that was cute," Lizzie stated, hopping off the couch and ejecting the video from the VCR. Gordo yawned loudly, and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, good movie. Tell me again why we watched this?" Lizzie smacked his head gently and sat next to him, clinging to his arm.

"Because _I _wanted to," she said, grinning. Gordo raised his eyebrows and looked at the couch cushions, nodding his head.

"There is that…"

"Yes, _and _that you love me."

Gordo just smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yeah. I love you."

**********

Matt McGuire sat on the couch - phone in hand. Jo was watching him intently, and every once in a while Matt would give her a look as if to say, "Give me some space. I'm working here!" Jo would just smile and lean back on her chair, running a hand through her graying hair. 

"Mmmm… yeah. You talked to her today? Where was she?" Matt inquired.

There was silence as he waited for a response.

"Oh. Sure."

He waited.

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Matt turned to his mom.

"Mom, Miranda wants to know if you're willing to throw a party. Here."

Jo grinned and nodded her head. "Sounds good. For Gordo, right?"

Matt nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"For Gordo."

**********

Lizzie came out of the shower, hair slopping wet, and her towel wrapped tightly around her slim frame. For the first time since Gordo left all those years before, she was able to sing in the shower without feeling like she betrayed some part of herself. She smiled happily, and hummed to herself, fishing through her desk drawers for her comb and brush. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Lizzie screamed, surprised, and turned around. Rolling her eyes, she glared playfully at Gordo.

"Don't do that! I only have a towel on!"

Gordo grinned. "I know."

Lizzie rolled her eyes again and kissed him. "You're such a freak."

"And you're beautiful."

Lizzie's heart melted as her gaze met his, staring anxiously back at her. She chuckled, and tightened the towel. Gordo removed his arms reluctantly, and backed towards the door, not able to avert his gaze from her face.

"I'll let you dress now, Liz." His hand was on the door.

Lizzie smiled appreciatively. "Always the modest man, Gordo. Thanks."

**********

Matt smiled excitedly. "Everything's set then, Mom?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to do some shopping." She shrugged. "No biggie. We have most of the decorations and stuff."

"Should I call Lizzie?" he asked, preparing to dial. Jo shook her head.

"Leave that to Miranda."

Matt frowned. "Mom, I didn't even tell her to call."

"Believe me, Matt, she will. I _know_ her."

Matt mumbled something, but set the phone down.

**********

Gordo sat down on the tinted blue couch, feeling as if he were living a dream. Only a few hours ago, he was worried if Lizzie or her parents even lived at their old house anymore. Now, he didn't feel like he had a care in the world. Just Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire, the woman he loved since eighth grade. He sighed, content. Closing his eyes, he began to drift into the realm of dreams…

_Ring! Ring! Ri -_

Groggily, Gordo picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear. "Hello? McGuire residence."

"GORDO!" There was a scream at the other line, and Gordo almost jumped out of his skin. "OH-MY-GOD! GORDO!"

Suddenly, he smiled, still feeling shaken from the speaker's outburst. "Miranda, that _has _to be you."

"The one and only." He could almost see her grinning face. "I still can't believe it. I mean, I wasn't even sure that Matt was telling me the truth when he called me. But –" Gordo heard sniffling and a nose being blown " – now I know he was. My God. You sound _old,_ Gordo."

"Ha, ha, Randa. I'm no older than you."

At the other end of the line, Miranda blew that away with a flick of her wrist. "So…" she prompted.

"So…" Gordo repeated, not able to finish the sentence. Miranda furrowed her brow and glared at the phone.

"You. Lizzie. Lizzie. You. Together? A couple? An _item_?"

Gordo laughed dreamily. "You sound like you're talking in code, my friend."

"My patience is wearing out Gordo, _sweetie_," said Miranda with irritation. Gordo chuckled again.

"Sure. If that suits you."

Miranda tilted her head. "Does that mean, sure, 'Lizzie and I are a couple,' or sure, 'your patience is wearing out'?"

"Which one do you want more than anything?"

Miranda squealed loudly into the phone. "OH-MY-GOD! THAT IS SO CUTE! I'VE GOT TO TELL EVERYONE!!"

Gordo flushed pink. "Miranda? Privacy for us, please?"

At her apartment, Miranda frowned. "Fine. Okay. But, you _have_ to tell everyone at the party."

Gordo's eyes widened. "What party?"

"For you. We're hosting a 'welcome-home' party at the McGuire's."

"We?" Gordo asked. Miranda laughed breezily.

"No. Matt and Me. The party is in two days, from 2 o'clock to whenever everybody feels like going home."

Gordo felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck tenderly, and he smiled up at Lizzie. "Oh. Okay. Do you want to talk to Lizzie?"

Lizzie nodded her head frantically, and she grabbed the phone. "Hey Miranda!" she cried happily. Gordo stared at her. She and Miranda had always had this freaky skill: they _knew _who was on the phone without even asking. He settled deeper into the couch, and sighed heavily. Lizzie was chatting away, still not removing her arms from around him, and he was glad. She smelled good, like that cucumber-melon shampoo that she used in high school. Gordo sighed, and Lizzie looked at him, love burning in her eyes. His eyes met hers, and they leaned forward, meeting in a passionate kiss. Lizzie dropped the phone on the sofa as she continued to kiss Gordo, closing her eyes tightly. Miranda, on the other line, was oblivious to the interruption.

"So what do you think?" She paused. "Lizzie? Gordo?"

The couple didn't even hear her.

"Fine. Don't talk to me." Miranda sounded cross, but knowing. "I'm hanging up… in 1, 2, 3… okay, bye!"

There was a click as Miranda hung up her phone.

At the sound, Lizzie and Gordo opened their eyes, and blinked.

"Hey," Gordo whispered, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Lizzie said softly, playing with his chocolate curls.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, just as quietly. Lizzie grinned.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked delicately. They burst out laughing. Gordo shrugged.

"Beats me!" Lizzie chuckled and looked at the clock, sighing heavily.

"I'd better go to bed now… I have school in the morning." Gordo laughed, furrowing his brow.

"They held you back?" Lizzie rolled her eyes, and put a hand on his knee.

"No. I'm a teacher."

"Oh." Gordo smiled. It was the perfect job for her… "Well, goodnight then, Liz."

Lizzie lifted her hand off his knee and looked at him. "Where are you going to sleep, Gordo?"

"On the couch, I guess," he replied, turning a shade of red that even _he _didn't think was possible. Lizzie noticed this, and blushed too, turning her head away.

"Might be better, I guess." She looked thoughtful. "But if you need a _real _bed, mine is across the hall." Gordo nodded his head.

"Thanks Liz, but…um… I'll be okay."

Lizzie nodded her head in understanding. As much as they loved each other, she knew it wouldn't be good for them to be rushed into something… intimate. She gave him a chaste kiss, and went into the other room, ruffling her hair to dry it. She closed her door halfway, and crawled into bed, turning off the light with shaking hands.

In the bathroom, Gordo suddenly realized something: his bags were at the McGuire's. It was obviously too late to pick them up, so Gordo sighed, and pulled off his pants and shirt, feeling odd that he couldn't brush his teeth. He rubbed his tongue along his gums and teeth, trying to give himself a short brushing. Carefully, trying not to wake Lizzie, he crept out of the bathroom and into the main room. Sighing, he laid down on the couch, resting his tired bones. Only now did he realize how tired he was; flying was a pain. With an exhausted hand, he reached above him, grasped a blanket, and pulled it down over him. Soon, his eyes were shut, and his lips were pulled into a lopsided grin.

**A/N: ***hahaha* next chapter: more cute L/G (*sigh* too cute), the reason why Leo's important, and the party. Yay. How will everyone react to the new couple? (Besides Miranda, of course…) sorry this took so long to put up! I was on vacation, and then… well… my brain was gone for a while. ^_^

Please review! I love your input!

Thanx a bunch -

~Tic-Tac

btw… I am really mad at my computer. I have a program up that won't allow me to write any swear words, or anything that resembles a swear word, so, whenever you see the "#"s, that's what it is. I'm sorry. For me, and you guys. I believe swearing adds spice – but hey. I can't do anything… *sigh* here, I'll show you - #### - See?


End file.
